1. Field
This application relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly to a system, method and article of manufacture of mobile device event control with digital images.
2. Related Art
Mobile devices may have several user input options. For example, a mobile device can include a touchscreen that the user can control through simple and/or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with one or more fingers. However, touchscreen size can impede the number and/or size of control elements (e.g. application virtual button, virtual keyboards, etc.). These limitations may be frustrating for a user and/or slow user input operations.